<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becoming: A Tellius Space Opera by The_Lady_Crane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549097">Becoming: A Tellius Space Opera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane'>The_Lady_Crane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Technology, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Amnesia, Androids, Cyborgs, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fuck it I'm posting it, Inspired by Chobits, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Outer Space, Space Opera, Weird Plot Shit, Yaoi, You knew that was coming, inspired by outlaw star, probably crack but I don't care, relationship centric, technically robosexual love I guess?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ike wanted was a chance to prove himself a capable fighter, to follow in his father's footsteps, and to take his place in the ranks of the Greil Mercenaries. He gets his wish - just not in the way he'd imagined. </p><p>---</p><p>Ike/Soren... IN SPACE!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ike/Senerio | Soren, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea has been knocking about in my head for AGES. It won't go away, so I'm writing it and posting it. I have a very loose idea of where this is going, and a very poor track record when it comes to chapter stories. Keep your expectations low, folks. </p><p>This was heavily inspired by Outlaw Star and other weird sci-fi shit that I grew up on. Also Chobits, because humanoid computers and early 00's manga and anime are my weaknesses. </p><p>I'm not too confident in my drama, and my writing often suffers from my lack of confidence. Bear with me, please! T_T</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ike was not a happy camper.</p><p>The sight in front of him was absolutely breathtaking. The control tower of their little fort wasn’t equipped with very impressive tech, but it did have a spectacular view of the mountains surrounding their home. In the late afternoon sunlight, the pine trees were tinted gold, swaying to and fro in a gentle breeze. The sky, electric blue against a backdrop of deepest green, was streaked here and there with wispy white clouds like smears of paint. And in the center of it all, gleaming magnificently under a fresh coat of paint, was his father’s battleship.</p><p>Urvan was an older model ship, but one wouldn’t be able to tell with just a glance. Well maintained from stem to stern, it was an armored master of the ether, capable of outpacing even the latest of the Royal Crimean Armada ships.</p><p>Usually, just looking at it could inspire such a feeling of joy within Ike’s breast that he could scarcely contain it. Now, it was a harsh reminder of how very far he was from actually flying it.</p><p>His father had promised that the next mission was to be his first. Ike had never known his father to break a promise before. But now…</p><p>“This one’s too dangerous,” Greil had said the night before. “You’ll stay here with the others, and we’ll move your debut to the next mission.”</p><p>It wasn’t fair. Ike scowled at the jutting wings, at the gold paint decorating most of the metal, at the visor window in the front that was now shuttered for liftoff. Beside him, Mist was pressed up against the window of the tower, bouncing up and down a little in her excitement. If she noticed her brother’s sour mood, she didn’t let on.</p><p>“He said he’d try to bring me a present,” she said, her voice all bubbly enthusiasm. Ike grunted in response, and she finally turned to look at him, her brows furrowing and her lips forming a pout. “Oh, don’t be such a grump. Father said you could come next time.”</p><p>“That’s what he said <em>last time</em>,” Ike grumbled ruefully. He wasn’t normally one to question his father’s decisions, but he had been very excited for this day. Being told to stay home was like a punch to the gut.</p><p>“You’ll get there,” Mist said reassuringly. At Ike’s bitter sigh, she shook her head and turned back to watch the ships’ engines warming up.</p><p>Urvan wasn’t like the new models, which ran mostly on electromagnetic propulsion. Its engines were, as Greil called them, “sure as dirt and just as old”, using fuel ignition. It was, in Greil’s eyes, far superior to the newer ships. “Tried and true,” he often said, and Ike believed it. In any case, the launch process was far more exciting to watch than that of the modern ships. As smoke billowed from under the ship, Ike’s interest picked up. He watched with reluctant admiration as Urvan began to tilt upward, sending jets of fire streaking across the launch pad.</p><p>It was Oscar at the controls today. He sat behind Ike and Mist, his eyes on the monitors, checking the graphs and numbers that baffled Ike but that were so crucial to a successful launch. “Liftoff in 20,” he said, his normally mellow voice amplified by the PA system outside. “19… 18… 17…” Ike’s breath hitched, and he fought a sudden tide of anger, like bile in the back of his throat. “12… 11… 10…” His eyes narrowed as the engines suddenly flared, nearly blinding him. Mist shielded her eyes with her hand, peeking through her fingers.</p><p>“Three… two… one…”</p><p>The sound was deafening, and the rumble that overtook them made Ike’s bones quake. He watched, his pulse quickened, as Urvan rose into the sky. “Incoming!” Mist shouted, and soon all they could see outside the windows was billowing smoke, thick and white. The acrid smell seeped in despite the airtight sealing on the tower, and Ike snorted, expelling the scent. By the time the smoke and dust cleared, Urvan was a rapidly shrinking pinpoint far above them.</p><p>“Whew! I’m glad it went OK!” Mist said, leaning back and popping her shoulders. “Well, I’d better get started on dinner.”</p><p>“I’ll be there soon,” Oscar said. “Just start the water boiling, please.”</p><p>“OK!”</p><p>She spun on her heel with a playful wink at Ike and took off down the tower steps. Ike could hear her footsteps tapping against the metal gangway connecting them to the rest of the base. He sighed, and squinted at the sky, trying to get one last look at Urvan.</p><p>Behind him, Oscar shifted in his seat. “Disappointed?” he asked.</p><p>The laugh was bitter, a huff of indignation. “You have no idea,” Ike replied.</p><p>“Ah, well, you’ll get there.”</p><p>Oscar’s words were meant to be comforting, but Ike was getting tired of hearing them – from Mist, from Oscar, from Titania. From Boyd, too, though that stung even more because Boyd was his age, and had already gone on three missions. “Sometimes, it feels like I’m only going backwards,” Ike found himself saying without really meaning to.</p><p>Oscar hummed in sympathy. “It can feel that way, when you’re young. Try to be patient, and I promise, your day will come.”</p><p>“What are you talking about, ‘when you’re young’?” Ike snorted. “You’re not that much older than I am.”</p><p>“I am still older,” Oscar said, turning this time to give Ike a kind smile. “I’ve been down this road, myself. So, trust me when I say that this will pass.”</p><p>Ike didn’t want to be mollified, but the words and Oscar’s soothing tone did make him feel a little better. “Yeah, well…” He shrugged, stuck his hands into his pockets, and walked out of the control tower. No matter how he felt about it, he was stuck here. It wouldn’t do any good to mope. He clattered across the gangway, and made for the training room, intent on doing something productive. He was never any good at waiting, but at least he could ready himself for the day he would finally join his father in space.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt; </p><p>The call came in late at night, and Ike was the one to receive it. The beeping on the comm pad in his room woke him from a sound sleep, and it took him a moment to realize what it was. He sat up, squinting groggily. The flashing of the tiny red bulb on the device was like a beacon leading him across the floor, over discarded clothing and armor, and finally to the wall.</p><p>It took him a few tries to find the right spot. He jammed his finger over the comm button and croaked, “Yeah?”</p><p>“Ike? That you?”</p><p>He found full consciousness almost instantly at his father’s sharp tone. “Dad?”</p><p>“Get someone up to the tower, now! I’m coming in for a landing.”</p><p>There was a lot wrong with this scenario. The commander wasn’t expected back for at least a few more weeks, and it had only been three days since launch. Typically, when returning from a mission, he made sure to arrive at a time when someone was likely to be awake. And a landing was almost always scheduled days in advance, hours at the most. But Ike was too well trained to ask for answers. He ran immediately to the door, tripped over a pile of clothes in his haste, and practically flew down the hallway to Oscar’s room.</p><p>He pounded on the door, but it opened quickly. Oscar was already pulling on a shirt. “I heard,” he said, and Ike realized that his father had used an open channel. “Tell the commander that I’ll be ready in five minutes.”</p><p>Ike slid past Oscar and strode into the immaculate room, pressing the button on the comm unit as soon as he reached it. “Dad, Oscar’s on his way. Give him five minutes.”</p><p>There was a barking laugh that echoed a bit. Someone else had opened their bedroom door, and Ike could hear his father’s voice coming from their room, as well. “Let’s hope we have that long,” he said. “Over and out.”</p><p>The static went dead, leaving a ringing silence. Ike pulled back, rubbing his eyes. “What was that about?” It was Boyd. Ike glanced at him, peeking his head in through the open doorway. Behind him, Rolf was rubbing his eyes, too.</p><p>“Dad’s back,” Ike said simply. They would just have to wait for the explanation.</p><p>They all assembled in the main hall, which had wide windows that looked out on the launch pad. Mist was clutching a pink robe around her shoulders, looking pale and frightened. Rolf was still half asleep and was leaning against his brother. Rhys was ready with his medical kit. He gave Ike a reassuring smile as Ike eyed the white case. “I’m sure he’s fine,” Rhys said. “But just in case…”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ike said, not knowing what else to say.</p><p>They waited for a tense few moments that turned into an hour. Finally, Oscar’s voice rang out over the PA system. “Prepare for landing.” The small group pressed up to the window, and sure enough, there was a bright speck in the night sky that was far too large to be a star. It didn’t change position, but grew larger and larger, until it disappeared altogether. Ike knew that it had entered the planet’s atmosphere, and he waited with every nerve on edge.</p><p>It happened just as any other time; the distant sound, like thunder, growing louder and louder until it was a rumble in their ears. The lights of the ship coming into view against the stars. Ike had rarely seen Urvan come in for a landing at night. It was almost as impressive as during the day. He saw the lights glinting along the ship’s underside, flashing yellow and red, illuminating the surrounding trees as they began to sway violently from the ship’s wake. It came in low, slowly, almost gliding until it was hovering above the landing pad. Then, with a whine, it shuddered and stopped, resting on the extended supports.</p><p>Boyd let out a whoop that echoed in the empty hall. “Well done! I guess Titania’s at the helm; nobody executes a smoother landing.”</p><p>Mist groaned and said, “Try telling her that directly. You know how she <em>loves </em>brown-nosers.”</p><p>“I am <em>not </em>brown-nosing!” Boyd snapped.</p><p>“Quiet,” said Ike. He was frowning at the now-dark landing pad, unable to see anything but waiting eagerly for his father to appear.</p><p>Oscar emerged from the hallway, looking weary and out of place in his loose pajama top. Ike glanced down at his own bare chest, at his wrinkled cotton pants, and thought that the lot of them must look like Crimea’s strangest slumber party. “They’ll be in in a moment,” said Oscar. He took a seat at the long sofa that ran the length of the back wall, facing the front doors. “Rolf, what are you doing out of bed?”</p><p>“I heard the communication,” said Rolf. “What happened out there?”</p><p>“Nobody’s hurt, thank the Goddess,” Oscar said, and they all breathed a collective sigh of relief. “But the commander was eager to get back. I’ve never known him to rush a landing like that.”</p><p>“Do you think the job fell through?” Ike asked.</p><p>“No idea. He wouldn’t say.”</p><p>The front doors opened, the old wood creaking slightly against the hinges. Ike snapped to attention in time to see Gatrie and Shinon enter first, their armor dented and dirty. Rhys was upon them at once, though they waved him off airily. “We’re fine,” Gatrie said. “Really, no injuries.”</p><p>“I’d trade my arm for a good bit of drink,” Shinon grumbled, passing the others without a sideways glance. He disappeared into the hallway.</p><p>Titania and Greil were next, their feet crunching on the gravel outside, their forms illuminated by the interior lights. Ike held himself back, but Mist rushed forward to hug Greil around the middle. “Dad!” she cried. “Titania! I’m glad you’re safe. You worried us with that sudden call, you know!”</p><p>“Sorry about that, Mist,” Greil said with a chuckle, ruffling his daughter’s hair. His eyes found Ike’s and he smiled. “It’s nothing, just a few scrapes. The target was under heavier guard than we thought.”</p><p>“Target?” Ike couldn’t help the question in his voice. Greil hadn’t told him anything about this mission, and Titania and the others had been similarly tight-lipped. As a mercenary group, they were likely to be called on for just about anything; Ike could only guess at what they were up to.</p><p>“Simple search and retrieve,” Greil said, surprising Ike. He had expected his question to be brushed off, as his others had been. “In fact, the mission went quite well. Now that he’s safe, we can relax a little.”</p><p>“Oh, a rescue?” Mist said before Ike could. “Who was it?”</p><p>Greil stepped through the doorway with Titania on his heel, and Ike thought for a moment that he would close the door behind them. There was one more person in the doorway, though. Ike blinked in confusion as a boy, perhaps his own age, stepped into the light.</p><p>There was something unnatural about him. Even in the soft lighting, Ike could see that he walked a bit too stiffly, that his gait was uncertain and almost mincing. His face was impossibly smooth. He stepped into the room, and Titania closed the door, the loud bang eliciting no response from the young man. He was dressed in black, from his neck to his toes, a form-fitting suit that clung to every curve, merging with his midnight-dark hair. It gave his pale face the suggestion of the moon hovering in the night sky.</p><p>“This is who we went to retrieve,” Greil said, and at his voice, the boy looked up to observe the rest of them. Ike’s breath caught in his throat. His eyes were red, luminescent, glowing softly in the shadows of his thick eyelashes. No pupils, only gleaming ruby orbs that seemed to see nothing. “He doesn’t seem to have a name, but I’m sure we can find one for him. Welcome to the Greil Mercenaries, boy.” Greil’s hand descended on a thin shoulder, and the boy turned slowly to look at him, his expression perfectly blank.</p><p>“I don’t believe it…” Boyd said, and Ike looked to him, confused.</p><p>“Do you know…?” Ike began, but Oscar cut in.</p><p>“Commander, is this really what I think it is?”</p><p>“That’s right,” Greil said with a nod. “You won’t find any in these parts, that’s for sure.”</p><p>Ike didn’t want to reveal his ignorance by speaking up, and fortunately, he didn’t have to. “Won’t find any what?” Mist said.</p><p>“He’s an android,” Titania said, and Ike’s eyebrows shot up. “And as of now, he is the Staff Officer for the Greil Mercenaries.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Soren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ike didn’t know much about androids. He had heard of them, of course, and had seen one or two when visiting Melior, Crimea’s satellite capitol. Quite a few of the elite citizens had them, mostly to serve as personal assistants. They were efficient, obedient, and cheaper in the long run than hiring help. But they were a luxury commodity, reserved for nobility and the military. Few private laboratories had the resources to create them. Most of the androids in Crimea, and indeed on Tellius, were created by and for the world’s military forces, to be used as tactical navigation systems for the most advanced spaceships.</p><p>To see one standing in the main hall, in the middle of the night, was rather like waking up to find a dragon curled up in the yard. It was absurd.</p><p>“He’s really ours?” Oscar said incredulously.</p><p>Greil nodded again, his hand still on the android’s shoulder. “That’s right. Ike, why don’t you take him to the spare room next to yours? He could use some rest.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Ike said automatically. He stared at the android, who stared back coolly.</p><p>“Go with Ike. Get some rest,” Greil said, and the android gave a little bow, walking forward to stand in front of Ike, his hands at his sides and his face still devoid of expression.</p><p>“Uh, come on, then,” Ike said, and he walked to the hallway, unnerved as the pattering footstep started up behind him, keeping close. The hall lights had all gone off; now they flickered on again as the motion sensors picked up movement.</p><p>They left the chatter of the others behind, and Ike glanced over his shoulder to see the android following him with a distant gaze, facing forward impassively. “So, uh, you don’t have a name?” he asked.</p><p>“No.” The answer nearly startled Ike. The android looked almost frail, but his voice was low and smooth and louder than Ike had imagined. He spoke clearly, tonelessly, without looking up (and he would have to, as he was a good head shorter than Ike was).</p><p>“Where do you come from?” Ike couldn’t help asking. His curiosity could no longer be contained.</p><p>“I have been instructed to conceal that information,” he said, his voice still perfectly even. Ike frowned.</p><p>“I see. Can you tell me why my father brought you here?”</p><p>“I have been appointed as Staff Officer.”</p><p>Unnerving, Ike thought. The word for this creature – this machine, he supposed – was unnerving, and talking to him was like talking to a computer. Then again, he supposed it would have to be. They came to the barracks hall, and Ike led him to the door next to his own.</p><p>“I guess you’ll be staying here,” he said, sliding open the opaque glass panel. “Is there anything you need?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Ike watched as the android walked into the room and looked around, as if assessing the place. It was like all the others – two beds, a thin horizontal window to let in some light, a dresser, a closet. The android paused a moment, and then sat on the bed, his hands folded in his lap and his gaze forward.</p><p>“Uh, do you… sleep?” Ike asked.</p><p>Those red eyes lifted, glowing softly in the dark room. “Yes,” he said.</p><p>“OK, then. I’ll let you do that.” Ike slid the door shut again and let out a tense breath. Having those eyes on him made him nervous, somehow. It was unlike any feeling he’d ever experienced before. Shaking it off, he returned to the main hall, where Greil and Titania were still talking with Oscar. Mist and the others had disappeared, most likely to the kitchen.</p><p>“Well?” Greil asked, cutting himself off mid-sentence when he saw Ike rounding the corner.</p><p>“He’s resting now,” Ike said. He didn’t dare to ask anything yet. Greil nodded and turned back to the others.</p><p>“As I was saying, I’ll have the proper software installed tomorrow. Just give that information to him from now on.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Oscar said.</p><p>“I want to make very clear, to all of you,” Greil’s eyes flickered to Ike for a second, “that he is not to leave this base. He knows his orders, and you cannot bring him with you outside of these premises. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Ike echoed the other two. Then, he spoke up. “What happened out there? Was he the person you were sent to rescue?”</p><p>“In a way,” Greil said with a frown. “I’ll have to brief you all on the situation. That can wait until tomorrow. We put in a long haul, and we all need some sleep.”</p><p>Ike’s questions couldn’t be put on hold any longer, though. He followed Greil into his office, just off the main hall. Titania called after him, but Ike paid her no heed. “Father, I want to know what’s going on,” he said as they entered the stuffy little room. “There was obviously a battle. You said he was guarded, but why would you bring him here? Who sent you to get him? Aren’t we returning him to the client?”</p><p>Greil sighed, more out of weariness than frustration, Ike thought. He stood rooted to the spot, determined to stay and have his questions at least partially answered, and Greil gave him an appraising look. The man gave another sigh, and dropped into the chair behind the desk, letting his weight sag against it. “Close the door,” he said, and Ike hurried to obey. “Goddess, but you are stubborn… Alright, I’ll tell you.” Greil fixed Ike with a stern gaze, and Ike stood at attention, feeling the weight of the moment.</p><p>“That android was being transported to Daein, and we intercepted the ship.” At Ike’s frown, Greil clarified, “We stole him.”</p><p>“You what?!” Ike knew that his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His father may as well have told him that they were all moving to the mountains to become lumberjacks.</p><p>“You heard me,” Greil said, his expression somber. “No doubt you’ve heard of King Ashnard.”</p><p>“Yes, but… Oh…” It was beginning to fall into place. King Ashnard of Daein was known to be a warmongering tyrant. If he wanted the android for something, it most certainly wasn’t good. “So, he was going to use him to…” he trailed off, not really sure how to finish.</p><p>“Start a war,” Greil said bluntly, and Ike blinked. “Taking the android stops King Ashnard from going through with his plans.”</p><p>“But then, isn’t he going to come looking?”</p><p>“Not likely,” Greil said, and his confidence reassured Ike a bit. “We carried out this mission in secret, using a different ship. Urvan docked in Melior, and Queen Elincia gave us one that had been seized in a pirate raid. It bore no colors, no designations. When we attacked the Daein ship, we looked like a band of outlaws.”</p><p>“Huh. Smart,” Ike said. “So, the queen ordered this mission? I guess I can see why I had to stay behind.”</p><p>A smile quirked at the corner of Greil’s mouth. “You’ll get your moment in the sun, pup. Don’t you worry about that. This was an unexpected change of plans, but you have to learn to roll with the punches in this line of work.”</p><p>Ike felt emboldened by that. It hadn’t been due to his lack of experience, after all. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Now, about the android…” Greil leaned back in his chair, regarding the rough surface of his desk. “The queen wants him housed somewhere safe for the time being. I want you to keep an eye on him.”</p><p>“You mean, like a bodyguard?”</p><p>“Heh, nothing so much as that.” Greil’s brown eyes were warm as he looked at his son. “Make sure he settles into life here. Odds are that he’ll be with us for the long haul. I want you to see that he remains safe, and that nobody uses him inappropriately.”</p><p>Ike frowned. “What do you mean, inappropriately?”</p><p>There was a brief pause as Greil considered the boy. “An android is a marvel of engineering. They are capable of carrying out almost any computing task you can think of – and a great deal more than you could ever dream up. They’re dead useful to have around, but it’s bound to cause a stir among the others. I don’t want anyone using him to play video games, download movies… Already, Gatrie tried to have him browse for porn.” Ike’s ears burned as he realized what his father was getting at. “I don’t want any online shopping sprees, or any nonsense like that. He’s not a toy, do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Ike said without any hesitation. It was slightly shocking to him that anyone would think of the android as a toy. To misuse a military-grade android was bordering on blasphemy.</p><p>“You can think of him as your responsibility, when I’m not overseeing him directly,” Greil continued, and Ike’s chest swelled with a flicker of pride.</p><p>“Understood.”</p><p>“Dismissed.” Greil swiveled his chair around and began undoing his gauntlets, and Ike left without another word.</p><p>It was with a much lighter heart and a jauntier step that Ike left his father’s office. He may have missed out on this mission, but he was now responsible for a highly advanced piece of technology. He was <em>important. </em>Barely eighteen years old, and he was finally given a real task.</p><p>The distant chatter in the kitchen had died down, and the lights were going off again. The others had gone back to bed. Ike let himself swagger just a little as he crossed the main hall and headed for his own bedroom, feeling like he was walking on air.</p><p>He slowed down when he turned the corner and found Boyd and Rolf crowded at the doorway to the android’s room. Immediately, his jubilation turned into a piercing determination. “What are you doing?” he barked, and the other two jumped, startling almost as if they had heard their commander’s voice. Ike was just a little pleased at that.</p><p>“We were just trying to get a look at it,” Boyd said casually as Rolf edged over to hide behind his bulky older brother.</p><p>“I wanted to know if he sleeps,” said Rolf.</p><p>Ike couldn’t blame them. If he hadn’t been filled in on what was happening, he probably would have been out here with them. “He does sleep, and you don’t need to disturb him,” Ike said. “My father put me in charge of keeping him safe, so—”</p><p>Boyd cut him off. “Really? Why you?”</p><p>“You’d have to ask him.” Ike felt his hackles rising at the implied put-down. “You’re my friend, Boyd, but I won’t hesitate to kick your ass if you challenge me.”</p><p>“Hey, remember who won our last round?” Despite the teasing tone, though, Boyd was backing off. Ike could sense it in his body language, and that was another small victory for him.</p><p>“It was a tie.” Ike’s own tone softened as he crossed his arms. “Come on, let’s get something to eat before bed. I’m too hungry to go back to sleep.”</p><p>“Jeez, when aren’t you hungry?” Boyd laughed. Rolf trailed along behind the two as they walked.</p><p>Ike glanced back one final time, to make sure that the door to the android’s room was still closed. There was a great deal of satisfaction in seeing his charge undisturbed. With a little smirk, Ike led Boyd and Rolf back down the hallway, thinking one thing only – he would not let his father down.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt; </p><p>It was late when Ike woke. Bright sunlight was streaming in through the narrow window, landing directly on his face as if to roust him out of bed. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and checked his watch. 10:43 am. He groaned and rolled out of bed. It wasn’t in his nature to be an early riser, but last night’s excitement had thrown off his schedule. He stood, stretched, and resisted the siren call of his warm sheets.</p><p>When he remembered that he now had a direct responsibility, a mission, he jolted awake and finished dressing with as much haste as he could. He peered out into the hallway, found that it was clear, and practically jogged over to the android’s door.</p><p>… Which was already ajar.</p><p>Feeling embarrassed at starting his very first day so late, Ike pushed the door open. “Hello?” There was nobody in the room. The bed on which the android had sat was perfectly made up, as if the android hadn’t even been there. Vaguely, Ike wondered if the previous night had all been a dream. He was considering going to see if Urvan was docked, when Mist came out of her room.</p><p>“Oh, morning, Ike!” she said chipperly. “Are you looking for the android?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” Ike frowned. “Where is he?”</p><p>“He was with Oscar in the kitchen, last I saw. You’d better hurry and grab breakfast, by the way – I don’t know if there’s any bacon left.”</p><p>He was already leaving her behind as he strode down the hall, dead set on remedying his lapse in responsibility. If Boyd or Rolf got ahold of the android – or worse, if Shinon or Gatrie did – then his father would probably flay him alive. He was almost running by the time he got to the dining room.</p><p>The old fort had once been used as a military base, and so the mess was suitably arranged to feed a small garrison of soldiers. It had originally been a cafeteria-style setup. Gleaming white tile floors nearly glowed in the light coming in from the large windows. There had once been four tables, but now there was only one, large enough to seat all of the mercenaries together. Ike felt a sweep of relief when he saw the android seated at one end of the table, across from Greil and Titania.</p><p>“Ah, Ike,” Greil looked up as Ike approached. “You missed breakfast. Oscar should have something left, back in the kitchen.”</p><p>Ike nodded and went to see what he could find. As hungry as he was, though, he was more relieved that his father hadn’t laid into him for sleeping so late.</p><p>When he returned, the three of them were deep in discussion, with papers and plans spread out over the table. Ike took a seat a couple of spaces down from the android, sliding along the bench so as to avoid crowding him. The android didn’t seem to notice; he was reading the papers, his red eyes scanning them quickly and efficiently.</p><p>“We’re familiarizing him with the layout of the fort, current tasks, plans, payroll…” said Titania. “We were also thinking of names for him.” She smiled. “Any ideas, Ike?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, I don’t know.” Ike was watching the android read, thinking that he had never seen anyone go through documents so quickly. He doubted that even Rhys could read so quickly, and Rhys was the one of their group who owned the most books.</p><p>In the morning light, the android’s features weren’t as starkly odd as they had been in the harsh overhead last night. His eyes still glowed unnaturally, his skin was still perfectly smooth and unmarred, but he seemed more natural. Whoever had designed him had done a great job of making him appear human. Most androids’ skin was slick and shiny, giving them away even at a distance. This one looked so soft, like a real person. Ike had a sudden notion (quickly tramped down) to reach out and touch him.</p><p>The android finished, setting down the last of the papers, and looked to Greil with his usual blank expression. “Done?” said Greil. “Good. Next, I need you to connect to the Internet. Install this software, and report to me when you’re done.” He handed the android a piece of paper. Ike saw that it was a list of titles – accounting, technical maintenance, household management, spreadsheets, battle tactics. The android took the list and glanced at it only once before his eyes lit up again. Ike was so busy staring that he didn’t realize Greil and Titania had risen.</p><p>“I’ll be in my office,” Greil said to the android. He left with Titania, and Ike resumed watching the android, marveling at the way his eyes flashed, at the pinpoints of light streaking across his irises.</p><p>“Is there something you need?” The android’s low, even voice startled Ike. He nearly jumped as he pulled back.</p><p>“No,” said Ike. “I was just, uh… Are you really connected to the Internet in your head?”</p><p>“Yes, my NIC is located at the base of my skull.” Those softly glowing eyes turned towards Ike, and he felt his heart flutter. “Is there something you want me to do?”</p><p>“Aren’t you busy installing all that software?”</p><p>“I’m running the installation in the background.” If Ike didn’t know any better, he’d think that the flat tone was somewhat insulted. He felt the corner of his mouth quirk upward.</p><p>“Impressive,” he said, imagining that the subtle narrowing of the android’s eyes was out of pride and not simply a trick of the light. “I don’t think I introduced myself last night. I’m Ike, Greil’s son.”</p><p>The android said nothing but inclined his head slightly.</p><p>“I guess we do need to think of a name for you… You’re really sure that you don’t have one?”</p><p>Red eyes were fixed on him, even as they seemed to gaze into the distance. Slowly, the android spoke. “I was never given an official designation. However…” He seemed to hesitate. Ike perked up, intrigued.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“… The woman called me ‘Soren’.”</p><p>“The woman?” Ike glanced over his shoulder. “You mean, Titania?”</p><p>The android looked away then, his head bowed. Ike frowned. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. Uh, if that’s what she called you, then should we call you that, too?”</p><p>“Do as you will.” The flatness of the tone was a bit of a surprise, and Ike realized that the android had been speaking softly before – his voice had almost, just barely, held some emotion to it. Ike was instantly intrigued.  </p><p>“Well, if Soren is what you were called before, then Soren is what we’ll call you.”</p><p>The android – Soren – looked at him again, his expression unreadable. Ike smiled despite himself. His earlier trepidation forgotten, he now wondered if he could befriend this strange machine. “Do you… Would you like to be named Soren? Is it OK if we call you that?”</p><p>Soren didn’t answer. But something in his expression told Ike that he was pleased by that. Ike's smile fell, replaced with newfound determination, a set in his jaw that was becoming familiar as he adjusted to his new duty. “Soren,” he said. “OK, then. I’ll keep you safe, Soren. I promise.”</p><p>The only answer was the soft whirring in Soren’s body, and the gentle glow of his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is definitely predictable, and cliched, and probably really self-indulgent, but I just love this kind of stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>